


Alma Mater

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alma mater, Deaf, Ending theme, Mickey mouse club house, Mysterious, Niall Horan - Freeform, Not really one direction, Song fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay guys this us NOT meant to be one direction in actual fact, but in accidental incidents it kind of SOUNDED like an AU!Niall so whatever am i right?</p><p>---<br/>I thought of this whilst I was being emotional about one of the ending themes for mickey mouse club house. </p><p>Basically there's a deaf little boy, in a bad little house, who has a very bad and very big father, but even so, he did survive along with his song and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma Mater

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN  
> NOT REALLY  
> ONE DIRECTION GUYS  
> CALM DOWN ALRIGHT

The little boy sat in front of blurry and old television screen, his eyes fixed and entranced on the glowing box. 

Behind the evident new bruises on his small face, a wide smile shone brightly. His bright blue eyes reflected the funny characters and fuzzy images on the screen. 

He didn't know what they were saying, but his few years of deafness had taught him how to lip read pretty well for a seven year old. 

The boy, though young, was not as innocent or as lucky as the other children who he sometimes saw playing in front yards, or at his school.   
He held on to this moment, when his father wasn't home and he had the house to himself for thirty minutes. Exactly the time his special show would come on. He held onto this moment in his day, where he could forget that his father did bad things to him, forget that he hadn't seen his mother since he was three, forget that he constantly ached and was always hungry. He could pretend he had friends, so many lovely friends that loved him so very much. He could pretend that it was all just a bad dream and he really was loved by everyone. 

He crossed his legs on the dirty carpet beneath him as he saw the ending theme coming up. His hands moved with the song; his own way of singing along and he never got tired of it.   
There had been a teacher at his school that had taught him sign language and actually cared about him, before she died. 

His hands started moving with the lyrics, his smile never wiping off an inch. 

M

I

C

K

E

Y

M

O

U

S

E

His smile faded as he crawled over to the small television, turning it off, and sitting down patiently until he could feel the faint stomps of his father's hard boots against the wooden hallway floor.   
But today he wasn't as sad, because at least he got to spend his birthday with his lovely friends. 

\----------------

"You told us you used to watch it once so, I thought, why not?"   
The boy watched the other's lips, reading his words.   
He looked back down at the video cassette in his hands, his eyes grazing over the familiar words on the front. 

His eyes wondered up to the four boys standing in front of him. It had been eleven years since he had last watched his special show, the last time being his seventh birthday.   
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his friend with the brown hair and hazel eyes.   
"Wanna put it on?" He read. 

He took a shaky breath and nodded his head. 

He remembered the episode clearly whilst he watched, that same childish grin from years ago on his face, a dreamy look in his eyes. 

He sat familiarly on the nicely carpeted apartment floor, his friends sitting curiously next to him. The four eighteen year old boys sat in front of the boy's old friends. He felt as if he was reuniting with them again. He couldn't even bring himself to dwell on the bad things in his childhood, his mind focused on his lovely little friends. He missed them a lot. 

As the show came to an end, his smile only widened, his eyes staring lovingly, as his friends watched him raise his hands. 

And the boy began singing the end theme (his favourite part) in his own special way, just like he had done. 

"Come along and sing our song,  
And join our family;  
M-I-C  
K-E-Y  
M-O-U-S-E."

He felt his new friends and his old smiling down at him. 

"Through the years we'll all be friends,  
Wherever we may be;  
M-I-C  
K-E-Y  
M-O-U-S-E."

He felt an arm wrap around him as he continued using his sign language to join in on his old friends. 

"Mickey mouse.   
Mickey mouse.  
Forever let us hold our banner high."

He felt more arms wrap around him as wetness seeped from his blue eyes, making trails down his cheek. But his smile never faded. 

"Now it's time to say goodbye,  
To all our company;  
M-I-C

See you real soon. 

K-E-Y

Why? Because we like you.

M-O-U-S-E."

The boy cried in his friends arms, old and new. And the deaf boy knew that deep inside, he would always hold his many old friends. And he would always be held by his new one's. 


End file.
